Temperature sensors have been developed to provide electrical sensing of temperature at virtually any point of interest. Common types of temperature sensors include thermocouples or resistance temperature detectors (RTDs) that utilize known variations in thermal gradients or electrical resistance, respectively, in order to generate an electrical signal representative of the temperature sensor's ambient temperature. Known manufacturing techniques have enabled the creation of temperature sensors that are relatively small in size to facilitate measurement of temperatures at correspondingly small regions of interest.